Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intake pipe for an internal combustion engine.
Description of the Background Art
It is known from practical experience in vehicle construction to make charge air coolers for cooling a condensed gas, supplied to the internal combustion engine, as indirect coolers, in other words, as a heat exchanger through which a cooling fluid flows such as, for instance, the coolant of the internal combustion engine. It is known to dispose such a heat exchanger integrated into an intake pipe of the internal combustion engine. In this type of construction, the heat exchanger may have a stack of flat tubes through which coolant flows, whereby it is inserted through an opening into an intake tube housing and attached to the housing by means of a flange plate. The charge air then flows around the coolant-carrying flat tubes and is cooled in this way.